Тональність
тональность = тоника + лад (мажор или минор) Тона́льность ( , от — напряжение, натяжение; от тон) в учении о гармонии: # Принцип лада, центральной категорией которого является тоника. Остальные категории и функции тональности (прежде всего, доминанта и субдоминанта) прямо или косвенно связаны с тоникой. «Система функциональных отношений иерархически централизована, и тоника пронизывает всю гармоническую структуру»Холопов Ю. Н. Гармония. Теоретический курс. СПб., 2003, с.236.. # Высотное положение мажорного или минорного лада. В обозначении тональности указывается тоника (она же — основной тон тонического трезвучия) и лад (в данном случае, мажор или минор), например: C-dur (до мажор), Fis-dur (фа-диез мажор), a-moll (ля минор), es-moll (ми-бемоль минор) и т. п. Существуют и другие определения тональностиНапример, у Дальхауза: «Лад, который представлен связями аккордов, соотнесённых с тоникой как центром» (Untersuchungen... 1968, S.18.). . Некоторые из них описаны ниже (см.). Общая характеристика Для гармонической тональности«Гармоническая тональность» — термин Р. Рети, широко использовавшийся также К. Дальхаузом и Ю.Н. Холоповым. типичны регулярные смены местных гармонических центров, не отменяющих центрального тяготения, а наоборот интенсифицирующих его. В развёртывании тональности большое значение имеет музыкальный метр (задающий местоположение консонанса и диссонанса) и метрическая экстраполяция (ожидание закономерного продолжения на основе данного начала) в форме. Тональность некоррелятивна модальности, поскольку некоррелятивны основные признаки модальных и тональных ладов. В тональности непременно господствует центр, а звукорядная основа соблюдается в разной мере (например, звукоряд гармонического минора, мелодического мажора отклоняется от основной формы звукоряда этих ладов и т. п.). В модальности звукорядная основа непременна, а тяготения могут быть (например, в многоголосной музыке Машо и Лассо), а могут и вовсе отсутствовать (например, в большом знаменном распеве православных). Средоточием теории мажорно-минорной тональности является теория функций, рассматривающая значения отдельных аккордов в пределах одной тональности и соотношения тональностей как функций высшего порядка. Главные элементы такого рода тональности — функции тоники (T), доминанты (D) и субдоминанты (S), совокупно именуемые «главными тональными функциями». Соотношение тональностей В мажорно-минорной музыке тональности (во 2-м значении) многообразно и сложно взаимодействуют. Следующие отношения тональностей закреплены терминологически: * Параллельные тональности — мажорная и минорная тональности, внешний признак «параллелизма» — одинаковые ключевые знаки. Суть «параллелизма» — общий для обеих тональностей набор звукоступеней (высотных позиций) при несовпадении приписываемых этим звукоступеням тональных функций. Звукоряды параллельных тональностей отстоят друг от друга на малую терцию: мажорная сверху, минорная снизу (например, до мажор — ля минор, фа-диез мажор и ре-диез минор, си-бемоль мажор и соль минор и т. д.). * Одноимённые тональности — тональности с одинаковыми тониками, принадлежащие к противоположным ладовым наклонениям (например, соль мажор и соль минор). Мажорная и минорная одноимённые тональности отстоят друг от друга по кварто-квинтовому кругу на три знака (мажор — в сторону диезов, минор — в сторону бемолей). * Однотерцовые тональности — две тональности, в тонических трезвучиях которых терцовый тон является общим (например: до мажор — до-диез минор; общий терцовый тон ми), а тоники отстоят друг от друга на полутон (мажорная расположена полутоном ниже минорной). Однотерцовые тональности принадлежат разным ладовым наклонениям. В английской терминологической системе параллельные тональности называются «родственными» (relative keys, relative буквально «соотнесённые»), а одноимённые — «параллельными» (parallel keys), что нередко порождает путаницу в переводах английской музыкально-теоретической литературы на русский язык. Родство тональностей Под «родством» тональностей понимается соотношение двух тональностей, определяемое количеством и значением общих аккордов (то есть аккордов, состоящих из звуков, которые встречаются в обеих тональностях). Родство тональностей определяется количеством общих звуков. Чем больше общих звуков, тем ближе друг к другу тональности. В европейской теории музыки свои концепции родства тональности предлагали ведущие композиторы и теоретики, например, Арнольд Шёнберг и Н. А. Римский-Корсаков. Согласно же советскому «бригадному» учебнику (1937-38) существуют четыре степени родства тональностейИ. Дубовский, С. Евсеев, И. Способин, В. Соколов. Учебник гармонии. М.: Музыка, 2007 (репринт издания 1937-38 гг.). . * В первой степени родства находятся тональности, тонические трезвучия которых принадлежат к числу общих аккордов. :: Каждая тональность имеет шесть тональностей первой степени родства: (1) параллельная данной, (2) натуральной доминанты, (3) ей (последней) параллельная, (4) натуральной субдоминанты, (5) параллельная ей, (6) минорной субдоминанты в случае мажора и мажорной доминанты для минора. :: Любая пара из этих 6 тональностей имеет много общих аккордов и между собой. Каждая мажорная тональность имеет две мажорных и четыре минорных тональности первой степени родства, тонические аккорды которых являются в ней трезвучиями II, III, IV, IV гармонической, V и VI ступеней (к до мажору — ре минор, ми минор, фа мажор, фа минор, соль мажор, ля минор). Каждая минорная тональность имеет две минорных и четыре мажорных тональности первой степени родства, тонические аккорды которых являются в ней трезвучиями III, IV, V натуральной, V гармонической, VI и VII натуральной ступеней. (к ля минору — до мажор, ре минор, ми минор, ми мажор, фа мажор, соль мажор). * Во второй степени родства находятся четыре тональности, имеющие два общих аккорда (не тонической функции) при двух знаках разницы в ключевом обозначении. Например, до мажор и ре мажор имеют общее трезвучие ми-соль-си, являющееся трезвучием III ступени в до мажоре и II — в ре мажоре * В третьей степени родства находятся восемь тональностей, которые имеют одно общее трезвучие. * В четвёртой степени родства (далёкое родство) находятся тональности, не имеющие ни одного общего трезвучия (например, до мажор и фа-диез мажор). Каждая тональность имеет пять тональностей четвёртой степени родства (одну того же лада и четыре — противоположного) не считая энгармонических замен. Степень родства тональностей обусловливает возможность и характер модуляции. Таблица буквенных обозначений тональностей В русской традиции тональности обозначаются двояко — кириллицей (до мажор, ре минор, ми-бемоль мажор и т. д.) или латиницей (C-dur, d-moll, Es-dur). В буквенной системе обозначений прописные буквы указывают на мажор, строчные на минор; поэтому зачастую (для краткости) вторая часть обозначения тональности опускается, например, Es расшифровывается как ми-бемоль мажор. В нижеследующей таблице показаны обозначения тональностей. Мажорные и минорные тональности расположены в порядке кварто-квинтового круга, после каждого мажора идёт параллельный ему минор. Тональности идут от бемольных к диезным, поэтому в последней графе для верхней части таблицы указано число бемолей, а для нижней — диезов. Первые шесть тональностей в таблице соответственно энгармоничны последним шести. Французские названия тональностей особых сложностей не вызывают: ré mineur, mi bémol majeur, fa dièse mineur и т. п. Особенность здесь есть в том, что слог до обозначается как ut: ut mineur — до минор, ut dièse majeur — до-диез мажор (см. Сольмизация). К истории термина Термин «тональность» в современном смысле зародился во Франции. Его ( ) впервые употребил Александр Этьенн Шорон в предисловии «Краткий обзор истории музыки» к «Историческому словарю музыкантов», опубликованному в 1810 г.Choron A.E. Sommaire de l’histoire de la musique // (соавтор — F.J.M. Fayolle) Dictionnaire historique des musiciens. Paris, 1810, p.XI-XCII; Hyer B. Tonality, 2002, p.730.. По Шорону, тональность — это объединение тонических, доминантовых и субдоминантовых аккордов, известных музыкантам со времён Ж. Ф. Рамо. Кастиль-Блаз (1821) описывал тональность как «свойство музыкального строя, выражающееся в использовании его существенных ступеней»''Castil-Blaze F.-H.-J.'' Dictionnaire de musique moderne. V. 1-2. Paris, 1821.Холопов Ю. Н. Гармония. Теоретический курс. СПб., 2003, с.235.. Термин tonalité также фигурирует в «Курсе гармонии» Ф. Жеслена (1826)Geslin Ph. Cours d’harmonie. Paris, 1826. и в книге Д. Йеленспергера «Гармония в начале XIX века» (1830)Jelensperger D. L’harmonie au commencement du 19me siècle. Paris, 1830.. В широкое употребление термин вошёл благодаря усилиям Ф.-Ж. Фетиса, определявшего тональность как «совокупность обязательных отношений между тонами звукоряда, взятыми последовательно или в одновременности» (1844)La tonalité se forme de la collection des rapports nécessaires, successifs ou simultanés, des sons de la gamme. In: Fétis F.J. Traité complet de la théorie et de la pratique de l’harmonie. Paris, 1844, p. 22.. Хотя Фетис настаивал на том, что идея tonalité возникла у него как откровение под деревом в Булонском лесу тёплым весенним днём 1831 года, в действительности львиную долю своей теории тональности и сам термин tonalité он заимствовал из (французских) трудов о музыке трёх предыдущих десятилетийНа вторичность Фетиса, претендовавшего на роль изобретателя тональности, впервые указал Б. Симс в статье: Simms B. Choron, Fétis, and the theory of tonality // Journal of Music Theory 19 (1975), pp. 112-38.. Со временем явление и понятие тональности эволюционировали и видоизменялись. В советских учебниках элементарной теории музыки термины «лад» и «тональность» (в 1-м значении), как правило, понимались как синонимы''Тюлин Ю. Н., Привано Н. Г.'' Учебник гармонии. Издание 3. М., 1986, с.9.. По этой причине тональность (во 2-м значении) определялась как «высотное положение лада»''Способин И. В.'' Элементарная теория музыки. М., 1963, с.93. — без уточнений, какого именно лада (считалось, что «мажорного или минорного» все читатели и так подразумевают). К этому пониманию тональности (= мажорно-минорной тональности) Ю. Н. Тюлин добавлял ссылку на некий «опорный основной тон» — термин, который он использовал вместо (привычного) «тоника»«В обычном названии тональности произведения подразумеваются две стороны: абсолютная высота лада, определяемая его опорным основным тоном, и сам лад по его наиболее характерному признаку — мажор или минор». Цит. по: Тюлин Ю. Н. Краткий теоретический курс гармонии. Л., 1960; издание 4 (репринт третьего издания). СПб., 2003, с.9.. Состояния (мажорно-минорной) тональности Общепризнанно, что тональность на протяжении веков не оставалась неизменной. Особенно значительные изменения она претерпела в музыке второй половины XIX — начала XX веков. Обозначая формы такой тональности обобщённо, говорят «позднеромантическая» или «расширенная», или «хроматическая» тональность. Для обозначения характерных частных проявлений расширенной тональности разные исследователи предлагают разные терминыВпервые идея особых состояний тональности выдвинута А.Шёнбергом в его учении о гармонии (Harmonielehre, 3te Aufl. Wien, 1922, S.459 ss.). На русском языке идея состояний тональности разработана в диссертации Т. Г. Мдивани «Проблемы позднеромантической гармонии в творчестве австро-немецких композиторов конца XIX — начала XX века (А.Брукнер, Г.Вольф, Г.Малер, М.Регер)». Минск, 1983.. В учении о гармонии Ю. Н. Холопова предлагается классифицировать эти частные формы по четырём критериям (названным «тональными индексами»)Холопов Ю. Н. Практическая гармония… ч.1, с.363-366; он же, Гармония. Теоретический курс…, с.383-399.: * Центр (в дальнейших схемах сокращённо — Ц), его наличие или (изредка) отсутствие. * Тоника (Т), её наличие или отсутствие. * Сонантность (С), уровень консонантного и диссонантного напряжения. * Функциональное тяготение (Ф). В зависимости от комбинации указываемых индексами критериев тональности отмечаются те или иные состояния расширенной тональности. Некоторым из них (вследствие их характерности) присвоены особые названия: 1. Рыхлая тональность (Ц+ Т+ С+ Ф-), то есть центр однозначен, тоника представлена, диссонанс подчинён, функции не указывают однозначно на тонику-центр. Примеры: (1) Н. А. Римский-Корсаков. Сказание о невидимом граде Китеже: ария князя Юрия; (2) М. П. Мусоргский. Песня «Видение»; (3) С. В. Рахманинов. Всенощное бдение, ч. III, 1-я строка; (4) Д. Д. Шостакович. 7-я симфония, ч. III и др. 2. Диссонантная тональность (Ц+ Т+ С- Ф+), то есть центр однозначен, тоника представлена, диссонанс самостоятелен (не подчинён консонансу), функции центростремительны (определённо указывают на центр). Примеры: (1) А. Н. Скрябин. 7-я соната, 9-я соната, «Прометей»; (2) С. С. Прокофьев. Сарказмы, № 5, главная тема; (3) А.Берг. Воццек, интерлюдия d-moll иежду 4 и 5 картинами III акта; (4) Н. Я. Мясковский. 7-я симфония, ч. I, главная тема и др. 3. Парящая тональностьПеревод с нем. schwebende Tonalität (заимствован у Шёнберга). (Ц+ Т- С± Ф+), то есть центр однозначен, тонический аккорд не появляется, диссонанс может быть подчинён, но может быть и свободен, функции указывают на центр. В отношении такой формы тональности также употребляют термин «атоникальность». Примеры: (1) Р.Шуман. Крейслериана, № 4, главная тема; (2) М. П. Мусоргский. Детская песенка (A-dur); (3) Ф.Лист. Багатель без тональности; (4) А.Шёнберг. Песня «Соблазн» (Lockung) op.6 № 7; (5) он же, оркестровая песня «Voll jener Süße» op.8 № 5 и др. 4. Инверсионная тональность (Ц12 Т+ С+ Ф+), то есть всё как в обычной гармонической тональности, но — вследствие действия функциональной инверсииФункциональной инверсией Холопов называет комплекс явлений расширенной тональности, характеризующихся стремлением к подчёркиванию тем или иным способом тональной периферии: движение от основной функции к побочной, от одного неаккордового звука к другом неаккордовому и т. д. О функциональной инверсии можно говорить только тогда, когда направленность к ладовому неустою последовательно выдерживается как структурная идея, подменяющая идею функциональной связи созвучий в традиционной классической тональности. См. подробней: Холопов Ю. Н. Гармония. Теоретический курс… сс.375-383. — либо окончание не на тонике, либо в начале нет ощущения тоники, либо и начало и конец не на тонике. Примеры: (1) Н. А. Римский-Корсаков. Садко: Картина 2, хор красных девиц; (2) Ф.Шопен. Скерцо № 2 Des-dur; (3) М. П. Мусоргский. Песня «Сиротка»; (4) П. И. Чайковский. Иоланта: ария Иоланты и др. 5. Переменная тональность (Ц1-2+ Т+ С+ Ф+), то есть начало в одной тональности (полно выраженной и определённой), а окончание в другой. Тональности либо равноправны, либо соподчиненыЭта форма тональности получила в англоязычной литературе название «прогрессивной».. Примеры: (1) М. П. Мусоргский. Хованщина: пляска персидок; (2) Чайковский. Романс «Мы сидели с тобой»; (3) А. Н. Скрябин. 5-я соната; (4) Д. Д. Шостакович. 5-я симфония, ч. III, 2-я побочная тема и др. 6. Колеблющаяся тональность (Ц1-2-3 Т+ С+ Ф-), то есть центр неустойчив (хотя в каждом случае тоника вполне однозначна), диссонанс подчинён, функциональность не указывает на общую тонику. От рыхлой отличается тем, что в той — тоника в конце и в начале одна и та же, здесь нет. От переменной отличается тем, что в той есть сквозное тональное тяготение (при том, что центров два или более), здесь его нет. Примеры: (1) Н. А. Римский-Корсаков. Садко: Картина 4, песня Веденецкого гостя (часть 1); (2) Р.Вагнер. Кольцо нибелунга: мотив судьбы; (3) Д. Д. Шостакович. 5-я симфония, ч. III, 1-я побочная тема и др. 7. Многозначная тональность (Ц1-2 Т- С± Ф-), то есть гармония определённа в одной тональности, но примерно так же и в другой в одно и то же время. От колеблющейся отличается тем, что обе тональности слышатся сразу, а не попеременно. Пример многозначной тональности — доминантовый лад минора, или (принятое ныне сокращённое наименование) доминантовый лад. Примеры: (1) С. В. Рахманинов. Из евангелия от Иоанна; (2) А. П. Бородин. Князь Игорь: акт I, хор девушек «Мы к тебе, княгиня»; (3) С. С. Прокофьев. Любовь к трем апельсинам: вступление к маршу и марш и др. 8. Снятая тональностьПеревод с нем. aufgehobene Tonalität (заимствован у Шёнберга). (Цнеопред. Т- С- Ф-), то есть каждый из аккордов, взятый сам по себе, легко угадывается в какой-нибудь тональности, при этом никакой тоники и функциональных тяготений не слышно. Примеры: (1) Ф.Лист. Прелюды (первый раздел разработки); (2) Ф.Лист. Фауст, вступление; (3) Н. А. Римский-Корсаков. Золотой петушок: антракт к III акту и др. 9. Политональность (Ц1+/Ц2+ Т+ С+ Ф+), то есть сочетаются две музыки, каждая в своей (функционально определённой) тональности. Примеры: (1) М. П. Мусоргский. Картинки с выставки: «Два еврея» (реприза); (2) И. Ф. Стравинский. Петрушка: ц.73; (3) Р.Штраус. Кавалер розы: заключение оперы; (4) А.Берг. Воццек: акт II, картина 4, тт.425-429 и др. Другие формы тональности Опора на функциональную триаду T-S-D — не единственно возможный способ реализации тональности как ладового принципа, существуют и иные типы тональной структуры. Особую форму «рыхлой» тональности («прототональности» по С. Н. Лебедеву) можно наблюдать в гармонии многоголосных сочинений позднего средневековья и ВозрожденияЛебедев С. Н. Прототональность в музыке западноевропейского Средневековья и Возрождения // Ad musicum. Москва, 2008, сс. 33-47.. Ю. Н. Холопов называл такую форму старинной тональности «модальной тональностью»Впервые — в статье «Тональность» в Музыкальной энциклопедии (т.5 — Москва, 1981, стлб. 567—568). В Европе ещё в начале 1960-х гг. рыхлую тональность описывал (метафорическим термином kurzatmige, букв. «страдающая одышкой», «астматическая») Эрнст АпфельApfel E. Spätmittelalterliche Klangstruktur und Dur-Moll-Tonalität // Musikforschung 16 (1963), S.153.. В США гипотезу о существовании «ренессансной тональности» XVI в., специфически отличающейся от мажорно-минорной тональности XVIII в., активно продвигал Гарольд ПауэрсВпервые в статье «Tonal types and modal categories» 1981 г., особенно маркированно — в статье «Is mode real?» (1992), см.с.9-13. Впрочем, ни концепцию ни даже дефиницию такой тональности Пауэрс не рискнул предложить. В поздней статье «Anomalous modalities» (1996 г.) он признаётся: «I am not ready to advance any new hypothesis about Renaissance tonalities or any particular Renaissance tonality» (цит.соч., p.226).. «Прото-ля-минор» ( ) в музыке Лассо находил американский музыковед Питер Бергквист''Bergquist P.'' The modality of Orlando di Lasso’s compositions in 'A minor' // Orlando di Lasso in der Musikgeschichte. Bericht über das Symposium der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften 4.-6.Juli 1994, hrsg. v. Bernhold Schmid. München, 1996, S.7-15.. Американская исследовательница К. К. Джадд (автор диссертации и многих статей, посвящённых генезису тональности) пошла ещё дальше вглубь веков, найдя «тональности» в мотетах Жоскена ДепреJudd C.C. Modal types and «Ut, Re, Mi» tonalities. Tonal coherence in sacred vocal polyphony from about 1500 // Journal of the American Musicological Society 45 (1992), pp.428-467.. По отношению к поздним сочинениям А. Н. Скрябина, музыке С. С. Прокофьева, Д. Д. Шостаковича, А.Берга, А.Шёнберга и некоторых других композиторов XX в. Ю. Н. Холопов предлагал термин «новая тональность», в которой в качестве центрального элемента («тоники») выступает диссонирующий аккорд, любая группа звуков и даже серияХолопов Ю. Н. Тональность // Музыкальный энциклопедический словарь. М., 1990, с.549. Термин «новая тональность» в описанном значении не получил широкого распространения, поскольку эпитет «новый», содержащийся в нём, не выдерживает (по понятными причинам) испытания временем.. Существуют и другие формы тональности. Тональность в западном музыкознании В западном музыкознании термином «тональность» ( , , ) в широком смысле также описывается ладПолного аналога русского термина «лад» на Западе нет. У англоязычных лад передаётся либо словом tonality, либо словом mode (см. Модальность).. В таком смысле термин «тональность» определяется как «системная организация звуковысотных явлений и отношений между ними»«...systematic arrangements of pitch phenomena and relations between them» (Hyer B. Tonality; библиографич. описание статьи см. ниже). и прилагается к любой — как европейской, так и неевропейской — профессиональной и народной традиции. Западные учёные часто говорят о «тональности» средневекового григорианского хорала, подразумевая лежащую в его основе систему [[Церковные лады|монодических ладов]]. Крупный немецкий музыковед К. Дальхауз в монографии «Исследования о происхождении гармонической тональности» (1968) приравнивает термин «мелодическая тональность» ( ) к термину «модальность» ( )Dahlhaus C. Untersuchungen... Kassel, Basel, 1968, S.17.. В статье «Тональность» ( ) в римановском словаре (1967) он пишет: «Ладовая структура ( ) в мелодии григорианского хорала определяется различием остова и его заполнения, или различием основного и побочных тонов, а также выражает себя через функции, такие как заключительный, начальный, крайний и речитационный тон»''Dahlhaus C.'' Tonalität // Riemann Musik Lexikon. Sachteil. Mainz, 1967, S.960.. «Григорианской тональности» (то есть ладовой системе западного хорала) посвящена 300-страничная книга датского учёного Ф. Э. Хансена''Hansen F.E.'' The grammar of Gregorian tonality. Copenhagen, 1979 и 70-страничная глава в известной книге о хорале В. АпеляTonality. В кн.: Apel W. Gregorian chant. Bloomington, 1958, p. . «Тональность» в григорианике находит и английский медиевист, автор фундаментальной монографии по этому предмету Дэвид Хайли: «Легко спутать mode и psalm tone; поэтому надо помнить, что mode — это абстрактное качество, которое относится к ладу григорианского распева (tonality of chant), в то время как псалмовый tone — это вид распева как такового, мелодическая формула, приспосабливаемая к исполнению бесконечно разнообразных псалмовых стихов»''Hiley D.'' Western plainchant. A handbook. Oxford, 1993, pp.60-61., арабского макама, индийской раги, индонезийского гамелана и т. п.Hyer B. Там же. Это значение было унаследовано от французской музыкальной теории XIX в. (прежде всего, Фетиса), которая различала «старинную тональность» ( ) — к ней относили, например, монодические церковные тоны — и «современную тональность» ( ). В русских исследованиях по гармонии употребляют соответственно термины «старинные лады» и «классико-романтическая тональность»Термин «старинная тональность» в русской музыкальной науке неупотребителен, а под «современной тональностью» русские имеют в виду не мажор и минор (поскольку они более не «современные»), а «новую тональность» в музыке XX века (например, у С.С. Прокофьева и Д. Д. Шостаковича, у Б. Бартока, у раннего И.Ф. Стравинского и т.д.), хотя и для этой разновидности тональности эпитет «современная» с каждым годом всё больше теряет смысл.. Примечания См. также * Пантональность * Политональность Литература * [[Фети, Франсуа-Жозеф|''Fétis F.-J.]] Traité complet de la théorie et de la pratique de l’harmonie contenant la doctrine de la science et de l’art. Bruxelles, 1844; 9th ed. Paris, 1867. * [[Риман, Гуго|''Riemann H.]] Katechismus der Harmonielehre (theoretisch und praktisch). Leipzig, 1890; со 2-го изд. (1900) под назв. «Katechismus der Harmonie- und Modulationslehre»; с 5-го изд. (1913) под назв. «Handbuch der Harmonie- und Modulationslehre». * Риман Г. Упрощённая гармония или учение о тональных функциях аккордов. Перевод с нем. Ю.Энгеля. М.-Лейпциг, 1896. * [[Способин, Игорь Владимирович|''Способин И. В.]] Элементарная теория музыки. М.-Л.: Музгиз, 1951; М.: Музгиз, 1954; 3-е изд. М.: Музгиз, 1955; М.: Музгиз, 1956; М.: Музгиз, 1958; М.: Музгиз, 1959; М.: Музгиз, 1961; М.: Музгиз, 1963; М.: Музыка, 1968; 6-е изд. М.: Музыка, 1973; 7-е изд. М.: Музыка, 1979; 8-е изд. М.: Музыка, 1984; Ереван, 1987 (перевод на арм. язык); М.: Кифара, 1994. * ''Thomson W.E. Clarification of the tonality concept. Diss. Indiana University, 1952. * Salzer F. Structural hearing: Tonal coherence in music. 2 vls. N.Y.: Charles Boni, 1952. (= Strukturelles Hören: der tonale Zusammenhang in der Musik. 2 Bde. Deutsche Übertragung u. Bearb. von Hans Wolf. Mit einem Vorwort von Leopold Mannes. Wilhelmshaven: Noetzel, 1960). * Lang H. Begriffsgeschichte des Terminus «Tonalität». Diss. Freiburg i.Br., 1956. * [[Рети, Рудольф|''Réti R.]] Tonality, atonality, pantonality: A study of some trends in twentieth century music. London, 1958; 2-я издание под названием: Tonality in modern music. New York, 1962 (в рус. переводе: Тональность в современной музыке. Л.: Музыка, 1968). * [[Ловинский, Эдвард|''Lowinsky E.]] Tonality and atonality in sixteenth-century music. Berkeley, 1961. * Frommel G. Tonalitätsprobleme der neuen Musik vom Standpunkt des Komponisten // Bericht über den internationalen musikwissenschaftlichen Kongress Kassel 1962. Kassel usw., 1963, S.367-370. * [[Апфель, Эрнст|''Apfel E.]] Die klangliche Struktur der spätmittelalterlichen Musik als Grundlage der Dur-Moll-Tonalität // Musikforschung 15 (1962), S.212-227. * ''Apfel E. Spätmittelalterliche Klangstruktur und Dur-Moll-Tonalität // Musikforschung 16 (1963), S.153-156. * [[Дальхауз, Карл|''Dahlhaus C.]] Der Tonalitätsbegriff in der Neuen Musik // Terminologie der Neuen Musik. Berlin, 1965, SS.83-8. * ''Dahlhaus C. Untersuchungen über die Entstehung der harmonischen Tonalität. Kassel — Basel, 1968. * Atcherson W. Key and mode in seventeenth-century music theory // Journal of Music Theory 17 (1973), p. 204—232. * [[Форт, Аллен|''Forte A.]] Tonal harmony in concept and practice. 2nd ed. New York: Holt, Rinehart and Winston, 1974. * ''Simms B. Choron, Fétis, and the theory of tonality // Journal of Music Theory 19 (1975), pp. 112-38. * Powers H. Tonal types and modal categories in Renaissance polyphony // Journal of the American Musicological Society, XXXIV (1981), pp. 428-70. * Катунян М. И. Понятие тональности в современном теоретическом музыкознании // Музыкальное искусство. Сост. Т. Е. Соломонова. Ташкент: Издательство имени Гафура Гуляма, 1982, с.52-69. * Lerdahl F., Jackendoff R. A generative theory of tonal music. Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press, 1983. ISBN 0-262-62107-X. * Norton R. Tonality in Western culture: a critical and historical perspective. University Park: Pennsylvania State University Press, 1984. * Bates, Robert Frederick. From mode to key: a study of seventeenth-century French liturgical organ music and music theory. PhD. diss. Stanford University, 1986. UMI No. 8700725. * Холопов Ю. Н. Гармония. Теоретический курс. М., 1988. * Anderson N.D. Aspects of early major-minor tonality: structural characteristics of the music of the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries. Ph.D. diss. Ohio State University, 1992. * Beiche M. Tonalität // Handwörterbuch der musikalischen Terminologie. Wiesbaden, 1992. * Powers H. Is mode real? Pietro Aron, the octenary system and polyphony // Basler Jahrbuch für historische Musikpraxis 16 (1992), pp. 9-52. * Powers H. Anomalous modalities // Orlando di Lasso in der Musikgeschichte, hrsg. v. Bernhold Schmid. München: Verlag der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, 1996, S. 221—242. * Powers H. From psalmody to tonality // Tonal structures in early music. New York: Garland, 1998, p. 275—340. * Tonal structures in early music: criticism and analysis of early music, ed. by Cristle Collins Judd. New York: Garland, 1998. ISBN 0-8153-2388-3 (сборник статей). * Hyer B. Tonality // The Cambridge history of Western music theory. New York: Cambridge University Press, 2002, pp. 726—752 (слегка отредактированная перепечатка статьи автора из NGD2001) * Холопов Ю. Н. Категории лада и тональности в музыке Палестрины // Русская книга о Палестрине. Науч. труды МГК. Сб. 32. М.: МГК, 2002, сс. 54-70. * Холопов Ю. Н. Гармония. Практический курс. В 2-х ч. М., 2003. * McAlpine F. Tonal consciousness and the medieval West. Bern: Peter Lang, 2008. ISBN 978-3-03911-506-8. * Лебедев С. Н. Прототональность в музыке западноевропейского Средневековья и Возрождения // Ad musicum. Москва, 2008, сс. 33-47. * Tonality 1900—1950. Concept and practice / Ed. by F.Wörner, U.Scheideler, Ph.Rupprecht. Stuttgart: Steiner Verlag, 2012. ISBN 978-3-515-10160-8. * Лебедев С. Н. Тональность // Большая российская энциклопедия. Том 32. М., 2016, с.274. Ссылки * [http://www.kholopov.ru/palestrina/palestrina.html Холопов Ю. Н. Категории лада и тональности в музыке Палестрины] * Основные знаки тональной функциональности (по учебнику «Гармония. Теоретический курс» Ю. Н. Холопова) * Функциональные знаки расширенной тональности (по учебнику «Гармония. Теоретический курс» Ю. Н. Холопова) * [http://www.px-pict.com/7/3/2/4.html Оголевец А. С. Основы гармонического языка. М. — Л., 1941. Фрагменты] * [http://www.kholopov.ru/arc/katunyan-tonality.pdf Катунян М. И. Понятие тональности в современном теоретическом музыкознании] (1982) Категория:Теория музыки Категория:Музыкальные термины Категория:Midi